Hunger games and texting!
by CloveSevina
Summary: The cast of Hunger Games finds unlimited texting. Let's see what happens... FYI I suck at summarys.


**Peeta: Katniss! I LOAF you!**

**Joanna: SHUT UP PITA!**

**Peeta: Its P-E-E-T-A!**

**Joanna: No, I meant pita...**

**_Katniss joined the conversation._**

**__****Katniss: Peeta... It means-**

**Joanna:No don't tell him! It ruins the whole thing.**

**_Clove and Cato have joined the convorsation._**

**Katniss: Aren't you dead? **

**Peeta: Yeah,I remember Katniss and Mutts killing you!**

**Cato: Shut -up!**

**Clove: Ha I died a less painful death than you...I think.**

_**Treash has joined the conversation.**_

**Treash: Yes.**

**Cato: Anyways... **

**_Foxface has joined the conversation._**

**Foxface: Hey!**

**Peeta: HEY, Foxface how does nightlock taste?**

**Foxface: Don't want to talk about it. :[**

**Katniss: *FACEPLAM***

**_Finnick has joined the conversation. _**

**Finnick: Anyone miss me? **

**_Effie has joined the conversation._**

**Effie: OH I DID!**

**Cato: Im home! alone. Any joiners?**

**_Gale and Glimmer have joined the conversation._**

**Gale: No one going to-**

**Clove: Coming! **

**Glimmer: Not if I get there first!**

**_Glimmer and Clove are currently offline._**

**Gale:0_0 Woah..**

**Cato: Heck Yeah!**

**Senaca has joined the**

**__****Katniss: How did you die?**

**Senaca: Who wants to know? *Strokes awesomely epic beard.***

**_Glimmer and Clove has joined the conversation._**

**Clove: Move OVER Glimmer!**

**Glimmer: You move over!**

**Cato: Don't worry there's space for both of you. ] **

**_Clove, Cato and Glimmer are currently offline._**

**Finnick: *Rolls eyes* Let's pay attention to me now :]**

**Peeta: You know what I love?**

**Gale:Stalking Katniss?**

**Peeta: Well, yeah but either than that.**

**Katniss : What? **

**Peeta: SYOT!**

**Finnick: What the heck is a SYOT?**

**Peeta: Its where you send your own tributes if you want to join heres the form **

**this is how it will work. (if you have suggestions or ideas, PM one of us.)**

Tributes:

- Everyone can fill out the form below and send it in. But I have to warn you, out of the millions of forms, we hope to get, we will be selecting 24 of them. If we really like your application, but that district is filled, we might PM you and ask to change you district.  
- Once they are in the arena, you sort of become their mentors (if ya want). You will read the chapter and can tell me what to make them do, or spend their money on. You do not have too. But if you are planning to, fill out the for under sponsoring.

Form- This will be the information for you tributes. It can be made up, or you can base it on yourself:

Name: (This can be an existing name from any of the books, or you can make your own.)  
District: (Your choice. Be aware that Career Districts and 12, and 11. Do tend to get more requests.)  
Strengths: (It can be mental, physical, doesn't matter. Please give at least one or two. I may make up some, if there isn't enough)  
Weaknesses: (Same as above)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (Amy thing about your tributes…. Hair colour, colour of eyes etc…. What they prefer to wear… how they have their hair…)  
Anything you want us to keep in mind: (Family, Poor? Rich? Your preferences…)

Sponsoring:

- Every time a chapter is out, mentors as well as others that have fanfiction accounts have $1000, to sponsor any tribute of their choice. You can sponsor any number that is divisible by 50 ($50, $100, $250 etc.). Mentors can help decide what to spend the money on. Mentors will get a copy of the price sheet.

Form- This is if you want to mentor:

Name: (Can be fake or your name)  
Age: (Remember it has to be older than 13… From that I'll decide which hunger games you won)  
How you won: (so list some of you strengths)  
Weaknesses: (Least 1, please)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (What you look like and often wear)  
How often you can go on: I'll need you to do mentoring about within 2-7 days of the newest chapter coming out. I'm not sure, how often I'll upload, cuz I've got 3 more unfinished fanfictions.

Game-Makers:

- You have to help me scheme up evil things…. Honestly, its not difficult ;]

Form- GameMakers:  
Name: (What you want me to refer to you as)  
When can you be on: (How often you are online)

* * *

**So If you want to join heres the form! Should I coutinue?**


End file.
